Young Love
by Tottering Fool
Summary: A 9 year old girl gets imprinted by our favorite hot-headed werewolf. Paul/OC
1. Welcome Back

**Sorry if it says I have a new chapter, which I totally do but this the edited chapter! Someone was very kind and is editing all of my chapters even the previous ones. LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL THEY LOOK!**

Namid sighed softy as she looked out the window of the sleek back car she was being driven in to her grandfather's house. Usually, she'd be excited for a visit to her grandfather's house, for he was one of few people she truly trusted.

But this was no mere visit; this was a permanent visit because of her stupidity.

The social worker, whose name was already forgotten by Namid, pulled up the gravel driveway. She looked ahead to see a balding man; step out onto the front porch. Namid smiled lightly as she recognized him to be her grandfather.

"Okay Namid, I'll get your items out of the trunk and you go say hello to your Grandpa." The social worker said, looking at Namid though the rear view mirror.

Namid nodded and stepped out onto the driveway, the gravel crunching beneath her.

"Namid!" Her grandfather called, jogging down the steps to embrace his last family member. Namid giggled softly as she was spun around by her grandfather. He set her down once she was dizzy.

"Hi Grandpa, I missed you." Namid said, smiling up at him. Chayton smiled down at his granddaughter, it was sad to see how much he reminded her of mother and father. The social worker cleared her throat and caught their attention.

"Namid, why don't you go inside and find you room?" The social worker asked. Namid looked up at her grandfather asking if that was okay.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right." He said softly, "Oh Nami, look in the kitchen first. There might be someone you remember in there."

Namid turned into the house, curiosity getting the better of her. She turned right and walked into the kitchen, immediately recognizing her old babysitter, Kim.

"Kimmy!" Namid shrieked, launching herself towards her. Kim laughed as she picked up Namid and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Namikins!" Kim said, laughing.

"So what's new with you?" Namid asked. She wanted to know what was going on since she had moved away years ago.

"Kim here had a boyfriend, pretty serious too!" Chayton said, walking into the kitchen. Namid smiled brightly at this.

"Oh my gosh! Who is he? What's his name? How old is he?" Namid said all in one breath.

"Jared, his name is Jared and he has to be one of the most amazing guys I have ever had in my entire life!" Kim gushed over her boyfriend, Namid smiled brightly. She grabbed onto Kim's hand and asked if she could meet him. Kim, of course, could not refuse her.

"Tomorrow there is a bonfire; I shall pick you up around 6ish, okay? Kim asked; Namid nodded her head, slightly excited for the bonfires, she had never gone to one before.

"What is everyone like?" Namid asked, "Do you think they will like me?"

"Of course," Kim exclaimed, laughing "they all are great guys, except for Paul" She finished with a bitter ending.

"What wrong with Paul?"

"He's an arrogant, self – centered, temperamental, man whore!" Kim exclaimed while breathing heavily.

"Oh – okay. Uhm, what's a man whore?" Namid asked timidly. Kim had always been so friendly with people and never really disliked someone like this before. This Paul must have done something to make her like this.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kim said quickly. Namid looked at her questionably for a second before walking up the stairs to her new bedroom.

The bedroom was very quaint. It had light purple wall with a twin bed, a few pictures, a desk, and a large window that leads to a big oak tree right outside.

Namid smiled at her surrounding, with everything that had happened before, she was just ready to have a normal childhood. She truly missed everything about this place, the smell of the ocean once you walked outside, the moistness in the air after the daily rain showers, and the serene feeling you have after being here.

It was something she desperately needed.


	2. Oh!

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. :P

**I just added a few details, nothing really different. Special thanks to ****1h2a34 for catching my mistakes and making me laugh unintentionally. **

Namid sat quietly on the log squeezed in-between Bella and Kim, who had Jared and Jacob on both of their sides. With the fire and excessive body heat, Namid was practically sweating bullets. She looked around and noticed everyone with was having a good time. The 'pack,' as Jared called it seemed to be one big family; everyone was comfortable with each other, though she did catch a few of people giving Isabella Swan wary glances multiple times. She guessed because of her paleness of skin while everyone else was tanner than she, including Namid. The only thing that was similar between the pale teen and the rest was their dark hair and eyes. Bella spent the whole time during the bonfire with Jacob, she really never ventured out of her circle. A few people stopped and said hello.

Embry and a younger boy peeked around and looked at Namid and smiled. Namid smiled softly back at them. The younger boy started heading over towards her and stood not a foot away, towering over her. Namid sitting on a log that was only about a foot and a half in size with her added two feet seemed to be half of his body. They were all so big!

"Heyya Kim, Bella, Namid!" He said excitedly, almost like a little puppy. "It so great to see and meet you guys! I'm Seth if you didn't know already!" Namid expected him to start shaking and a tail to pop out an

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. :P

d start wagging. All three of them smiled softly at him.

"Hey Seth, how's your mother doing?" Kim asked gently. Namid remembered Kim mentioning that Seth's father, Harry, had passed away a few months ago. Seth's smile faltered a bit.

"She's been doing okay, getting through it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiledagain looking down at Namid. "How you liking La Push Namid?"

Namid blushed, "It's nice here. I missed my grandpa a lot. It has a very homey feel to it." She replied. She smiled sympathetically at him. She could understand his feeling with losing a parent, she lost two. "The trees are nice; there are lot of trees."

"Yeah! There is nothing like La Push!" Seth said. His exuberance came back in full effect. "There are some really cool things around here to do, even though people say it is boring."

"Like what?" Namid asked.

"Well there is surfing, though I don't do that, and cliff diving, that's fun! Oh and there are really cool things in the forest, it's nice to run around…Yanno, there lots of animals around here and the wind whipping though your fur – er, hair." He answered, smiling sheepishly.

"I don't think the forest is the best place for a 9 year old." Kim said almost forcefully, staring at Seth. Seth smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey! I am almost 10!" Namid said, scrunching up her face. They chuckled at her.

"Listen I gotta go, mom's a-calling me. See ya!" He said and walked off. Namid pushed her eyebrows together, she didn't hear anything. She shrugged and looked around at all the other people.

/`/

Paul walked through the throngs of people all mashed together. The fool was calling his name. He had gotten there a little late, because he had to do a last minute patrol before he could head over so his missed the beginning. Sam had promised that they would save him some food, but the sneaky bastards could have gotten it all. The table was insight and he saw some food left, he was starving after having to miss lunch to finish up his homework earlier.

"Alright everyone, settle down! It's time." Billy Black said rolling down to the bonfire where everyone was gathering. Paul kept walking towards the picnic table that held the last of the food. When he arrived he heard someone call his name.

"Paul, you can get it later." Sam, his alpha, called out. Paul shoved a hot dog into his mouth and grabbed the other and headed over to where everyone else was sitting. Paul squeezed in-between Sam and Embry who sat across the fire from Jared's imprint and Bella, the pale-face Jacob was obsessed with, and a little girl looking down at the ground.

Paul started finishing up his first hot dog when Billy started with the legends of his people. About the first tribe and the spirit warriors – stuff that he had heard countless times before. It was cool to Paul the first two times, but now it was just plain boring. He'd rather be sniffing leech butt than sit here… Okay, maybe that was bit of an exaggeration but you get the point.

Ugh! Now don't even start when it comes to the legends of imprinting! _Your whole world disappears, she's the only thing holding you down – lover, protector, brother, friend – ack! She's the one who is meant for you; make you the man you will become. She is special and made just for you!_ Give it a break! Paul snorted at his thoughts.

He shoved the second hot dog in his mouth as he rolled his eyes at Billy continuing the story. Blah, blah, bla – Oh! Brown eyes his. His mouth opened, his half eaten hot dog fell onto the ground.

Her tan skin started to glow, almost ethereal - heavenly. Her large doe eyes widen slightly, his got dopey. A small smile stretches across his face revealing a missing front tooth – it was so adorable! Paul's skin starts to prickle, not in a bad way like when a vampire is around but in a good, no great way. A cute button nose crinkles slightly making little indents in them. Her lips and nose scrunch up, Paul almost wanted to squeal. Paul's body begins to shake softly, the need to go grab her and pat her little head becoming uncontrollable.

"No longer does gravity hold him down, but her." His mind and soul break apart, no longer is the pack/family important to him but this girl across from him was. Everything that held him to this God-forsaken earth disappeared and she, only she held him down. Steel cables held him to earth, screw gravity and Einstein, it was her. Oh sweet God! Can he not just fall to his knees and bow before her! Looking at her small frame makes him realize that she needs a protector, someone to hurt all who hurt her, and her young age is obvious that she is too young; he shall be her friend, brother, and confidante. They are two peas in a pod. He will be who she needs him to be.

No longer is he just Paul, now he is her Paul.

/`/

How long has it been? Too long! And I am sorry for that. I have a new story out for you guys it's called Natural Life. For that story you guys get to choose who my OC will be with and her ability! You have the power oh gracious ones! Please check it out for me. Also, my website, yes I have one, is still there but I am debating deleting it because no one is going on it. I mean it has sneak peeks and character bios and pictures.

Review! :)

My awesome beta caught something I thought was hilarious: A small smile stretches across his (**did you mean her?**) face revealing a missing front tooth. Haha!


	3. Funny Face

**Thank you to 1h2a34 and her awesomeness! **

Namid listened intently as Jacob's father was talking about the tribe's history. Even though she had no idea what he was saying, the way he told it was enamoring, he was exceptional at it. She could see herself loving to go to these.

The wind picked up and the salty ocean smell carried over to the group. The fire danced as the wind blew itself on it. Namid scrunched up her nose at the smell of seaweed, it smelt disgusting to her. She pulled her jacket closer to her body and snuggled into it. Even though it was cold out the shared body heat and the fire kept her nice and warm, just how she liked it.

Even though she loved listening to Jacob's father she couldn't help herself but to look around at the people who were in attendance.

A girl five feet away sat next to Seth with a sour look upon her face, she kept glancing at a woman with scars on her face and the man who was of course tall, tan, and black hair. He had his arm wrapped around the scarred girl. The sour girl's face turned even sourer as the man kissed the scarred part of the other woman.

Next to Seth and her was a man who stared blankly at Jacob's father, a bit of drool coming out of the left corner of his mouth. He had curly hair and a lighter complexion but was still tan like the rest. Next the boy was Embry, the boy who she had met with Seth. He too seemed to be bored out of his mind but hid it better.

She skipped over the others, lots a faces but stopped when she felt a tugging. Next to the scarred woman was another boy. Not as old as Sam but not as young as Seth, around Jared's age, she guessed. He was staring at her. Namid's body shrunk under his gaze. He stared at her for a while and she started to feel a bit uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. He seemed to notice her apprehension and stopped staring and looked down onto the ground.

Namid wanted to look away from him but couldn't; now she was staring at him!

He brought his hands to his ears and pulled them out. He then looked up and puffed out his cheeks and lowered his lips and looked at her. Namid's eyes widened. He looked like a monkey!

Happiness bubbled in her chest and a laugh almost ran from her lips but she held it in, knowing that everyone would stare at her like a weirdo. This guy was funny!

He let go of his ears and relaxed his face. He hid it from her again. Namid shifted in her seat, but not out of discomfort but in anticipation.

Next he brought both of his hands to the sides of his mouth and spread his lips open. He then stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Namid rolled her head back and smiled still trying to hold in her laughs that were begging to burst out of her body.

Namid looked back at him and he smiled brightly at her and warmness ran throughout her body. _This guy wasn't as scary as before_. _He seems pretty cool. _

She had no idea who he was but he was okay in her book. Throughout the rest of Jacob's father's story-telling Paul would do random faces at her and she would hold in her laughter, but each time it would get harder and harder for her.

Namid did notice that the people around her took the legends too seriously. Everyone always seemed to shiver when the 'cold ones' were mentions or puff out their chests when the 'spirit warriors' were being mentioned. Namid was confused, it was just a story.

Even her new friend did it too.

When the stories were finished everyone started to stand up and pack up the food from earlier. But not her new friend. He kept smiling and staring at her.

He then abruptly stood up and starting walking over to her. Namid smiled as he walked over to her.

"Namid, come on." Kim said, standing next to her on the left. "We have to go, I promised Clayton I would get you home at 10, and guess what, it's almost 10."

Namid looked over to her new friend who faltered in his stepping. He was looking down at the sand and with his eyebrow scrunched up. He then turned his head and looked behind him. His body followed and started walking over to the table that once held the food that was now surrounded by the tall, dark haired boys. From their backs they all almost looked the same.

While he was walking over to the table he turned his head back around and gave a small smile and wink to Namid and then turned back and walked off. Namid blushed, smiled and looked to the ground, kicking the sand with her new sneakers.

"Namid!" Kim called, Namid looked up and noticed that Kim wasn't next to her anymore but up by her car beckoning Namid over. Namid sighed softly and trudged up the small hill that separated the beach from the large woods that surrounded it almost.

She jumped into the backseat of the car and sighed. Kim turned on the car and put it into reverse and headed out onto the road.

"Did you have a good time Nami?" Kim asked, looking at Namid through her rear-view mirror.

"Yeah," Namid answered softly. "It was cool."

Kim sighed and looked back at the road; she could tell that Namid wasn't in a mood to talk.


	4. Comma, Comma

**Very special thanks to 1h2a34 for her greatness in beta-ing and my obsession with using commas! :)**

Paul watched her smile shyly at people, who were talking in a little group, who were encircling her and Jared's girlfriend. She would barely say anything, just a yes or no answer. Mostly she answered with a nod from her little head. She would silently stare at the ground and pet a lock of her hair when no one was watching.

She would kick the sand when the conversation didn't involve her. When it did she seemed almost tense, but when it (she) was unnoticed she was relaxed. She was almost opposite of him. He thrived in the limelight, she liked the shadows. She didn't – wait, he didn't even know her name! She is his entire universe and he couldn't put a name to her wonderful face. She's so tiny, so delicate. Skinny arms and legs, like twigs. This little girl was so small; hopefully she fills out in the future. With that thought Paul closes his eyes and shakes his head violently, ridding the thoughts of her being older, womanly, and beautiful. Right now he needed her younger, girly, and cute.

He will start having those thoughts when she is much, much, much older.

Paul stood up from the log that he had been sitting on for a while; he needed to know her name! Who would know? She was looking at him again. He smiled at her; she did a cute smile back. He stood up and started walking over to her, his nerves jumping up and down with excitement. But that stupid girl Jared's with said something that caused her to stand up and start leaving. His smile shrunk and he looked to the sand cursing. He looked up at her and saw her looking again at him. He smiled at her and sent her a wink. She blushed and started walking away.

His stomach rumbled. She wasn't there to distract him anymore. He walked over the food table and grabbed a couple things and shoved them in his mouth, not caring what it was. He needed to know her name. But how?

Oh! He spotted Sam. Sam knew everything that happened in this small reservation.

Sam and Emily were talking to a small group of people that Paul really didn't care to know. He walked up to Sam and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him slightly. Sam looked at Paul, sighed quietly, gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, and pulled Paul over into a space with no one close by.

"What Paul?" Sam asked quickly, Paul rolled his eyes.

"Who's that little girl that came with Jared's girl?" Paul asked, trying to keep the excitement in is voice toned down.

"With Kim?" Sam said with a pointed look.

Paul rolled his eyes again, "Yes with Kim."

"Oh! The little girl that you have been creeping on? That is Elder Chayton's granddaughter, Namid I believe." Sam said.

Namid, Namid, Namid.

"Namid." Paul said softly, almost sounding like a whisper. He know knew her name, and what a name!

"Why do you want to know Paul?" Sam said suspiciously. Paul could only open and close his mouth like a fish, no sound coming though. Sam's eyes widened a bit and a small smirk lifted from his lips.

"Oh, I see Paul. You've imp–." Paul shushed his alpha quickly and looked around the bonfire sight neurotically.

"You cannot say anything Sam. You know how the pack is." Paul said quietly.

"They were fine with Quil and Claire." Sam said gently. Paul sighed.

"Yeah but that is Quil, you'd expect him to do something like that." Paul explained, thinking that was a good reason.

"Yeah no, Paul. Are you ashamed of her?" Sam said.

Paul groaned, this was not part of the plan, he didn't want a third degree questioning.

"No that's not it." He said, he looked over to Namid, his imprint, and saw her and Kim walking slowly over to Kim's crappy car. He sighed softly when he noticed her leaving. "I gotta go." Paul said and started walking away.

"Okay, Paul. Bye." Sam said, shaking his head. Paul just ignored him.

She was Chayton's granddaughter. He needed to visit Chayton tomorrow.

/`/

The next morning Paul walked up the gravel driveway up to her house. He could tell she lived there because of the pink curtains that hung in a room, conveniently right next to a tree. The house was comfortable in size. Earthly colors were painted on it. It was very homely looking. It's seemed like nice place to grow up in.

Paul walked up to the front door of the house and knocked. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was so nervous! He wiped his hands on his cutoff jeans as if they were sweating. He heard footsteps heading over to the door. They were too heavy to be his Namid's, he frowned at this. The door's lock unlocked and the door opened up. An old man in his late seventies opened it and smiled at him. This was Chayton, Namid's grandfather.

"Ah Paul, I've been expecting you." He said. Chayton opened the door and ushered Paul inside.

"You have?" Paul asked, floating into the house. How did he know? Did he have some crazy elder powers?

"Sam called." Chayton said. That explained it. Stupid nosey alpha, Paul cursed in his mind.

"Oh, well I wante-." Paul started but was interrupted with a loud bang that happened upstairs. Paul knew who it was. His face broke out in a bright cheery smile. Chayton looked at Paul and smiled.

"She's up!" Chayton said and patted Paul on his back. Chayton walked over to the opening of the stairs and called up, "Namid, come downstairs, I have someone I want you to meet!"

Paul almost started hyperventilating. This was it. A door opened. Tiny feet patted on the floor. They reached the hardwood steps and started heading down towards him.

This was it!

/`/

**Once again thanks you to 1h2a34 and everyone who is reading, you guys are awesome!**

She's even going through my other 3 chapters and fixing my mistakes. How cool is she?

Also I added a new thing to my profile, it tells you the status of my stories. Like right now it says that Young Love is updated! Booya!


	5. Accepted

**Once again, thank you so much to my beta 1h2a34 for her greatness in betaing :) **

Pink bunny slippers were the first thing he saw when Namid walked down the wood steps. His insides were jumping around, and his stomach was in knots and had butterflies all at the same time. Some of his muscles were twitching, either from nerves, anticipation, or both, but he didn't care he was just so excited!

When she reached the bottom of the stair it was obvious she had just woken up. She accompanied her tiny pink bunny slipper with an Elmo nightgown that was a bit too big for her frame. In one hand she held worn teddy bear with a missing eye and obvious patch work and her other hand was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hi Grandpa." She said to Chayton with a groggy tone. Then she looked up to Paul. Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"Namid, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Paul and he is very nice." Chayton said breaking the silence and started walking over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Namid said nothing to him; Paul's stomach lurched in discontent. "Say hi to him, Nami."

"Hello Paul," She said. She put her hand that held onto the teddy and hid it behind her back. Chayton smiled softly at her.

"Hey Namid." Paul said gently. He then gestured to the teddy that was behind her back. "He's awesome. What's his name?" Namid pulled the teddy from behind her back and looked down at it.

"Jesse McCartney. But I just called him Jesse." She said, "My older sister named him."

"Oh! Where is your older –?" Paul started but was interrupted by Chayton telling Namid to go get some cereal for breakfast. She complied and started walking towards the kitchen but stopped abruptly.

"Do you want some cereal with me Paul?" She said turning her head to look at him. Paul smiled brightly and started walking towards her but was stopped by Chayton.

"I need to talk to him for a second, he'll be right in." Chayton said. Namid nodded and headed into the kitchen. Paul frowned and turned to glare at Chayton.

"Now, now Paul. We need to talk first." Chayton said and raised his hand in surrender. Paul begrudgingly walked over to him.

"I just need to say a few quick things and then you can go eat with her. First, I know you are prone to outburst of anger and she doesn't need to be around that." He started

"I would never!" Paul defended. Chayton continued.

"Secondly because of your reputation of being a hothead I don't want you around Namid."

Paul growled deeply, "You cannot keep her from me."

"I meant alone. I apologize. I don't want Nami and you to be alone and something to happen that sets you off." Chayton explained.

"I could never hurt my imprint." Paul answered defensively.

"Sam thought the same thing about Emily." Chayton said.

"That's different." Paul snapped.

"How exactly?" Chayton questioned. He then continued, "I also don't want her to know about your furry pastime, not until she is a bit older."

"I agree, for once." Paul said, mumbling the last bit.

"The last thing before I let you go," Chayton said, Paul got excited. "Don't mention anything about her parents to her sister."

Chayton slapped Paul's shoulder, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the family Paul." Then left and walked up the stairs. Paul sighed and headed towards the kitchen.

When he got there he saw Namid sitting down at the kitchen table looking at the Lucky Charms box. Namid heard him walking in and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. He sat down next to her and she handed him her Lucky Charms and then gave him a bowl and spoon. He took the box of cereal and dumped the remaining that was in the box, which was a lot into the bowl and started eating. Namid just stared at him, surprised at how much he was eating.

"Are you full, Paul?" She asked him when he finished his bowl.

"Yeah I'm good; I had breakfast before I came." He said then patted his stomach.

"Okay." She said and continued eating.

When she finished eating she cleared the table with Paul's help. He put the cereal away and she washed the dishes and he dried them and put them away with Namid telling him where to. Chayton came downstairs to check on them seconds after they finished cleaning.

"You guys finished already?" Chayton asked surprised.

"Yeah! He ate so much! Like all my Lucky Charms!" Namid said smiling. Paul looked bashfully at Chayton.

"Well then," Chayton said laughing. "I guess we will need to go shopping soon."

Namid nodded and giggled. Chayton left and went back upstairs.

"You can watch Loony Tunes with me if you want Paul." She said and started walking over to the small living room that was connected to the kitchen.

"Sure Namid!" Paul said happily and followed her into the living room. He sat next to her on the plush couch.

"Paul." Namid said never taking her eyes off of Bugs Bunny.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You can call me Nami, that's what my friends do." She said and looked over to him and smiled.

**He has been accepted! What's up next?**

**To Ali: At least I didn't make you wait a whole week! Only like 2 days. **

**Review you awesome readers! Now I am off to go do something.**

**I graduate in 17 days.. OhMYgosh! Freaking out!**

**For my next young imprinting I was thinking a twelve year old. You get to read her pre-teen angst! HAHA :) It will be a Jacob/OC! Don't worry it won't be like "I just ripped my jacket. I hate my life." "OMG Becky totally stole my spot, I hate her." stuff. Or will it?... I'll post my summery of it in the next chapter or two. When I finish this story do you want me to write that or the sequel? **


	6. Paulina

**This is the unbeta version. I'll post the better one later.**

As the days carried on Paul went over to Namid house as often has he could. Visiting her was one of the things he looked forward to everyday. The first few days consisted of simple things like watching a television show or a movie, still getting used to this big oaf that wanted to hang out with her all of the sudden, then it manifested into tea parties, dress up, and now a tree house in the back yard and of course all under the ever watchful eye of Chayton.

Paul was a bit annoyed with Chayton's constant spying. Namid was still a little girl and there were no romantic feeling whatsoever! This was almost as bad as a dad watching his daughter and her date through the living room window! It feels extremely overbearing she's his imprint and he would never let anything happen to her.

At the moment Paul was invited to a tea party with Namid and her two best friends, Miss Lola the Bunny and Paulina the Wolf. He couldn't resist when he spent the third day with Namid he had to bring a stuffed wolf to her and when she got it the wolf was named Paulina after Paul. He was hoping for something manlier, like Paul Jr.

"More tea?" Namid asked holding up the small teapot filled with water. He was currently sitting at a round pink table that was the length of his arm and the height of his knees wearing a too-small crown and a white feathered boa around his neck that was extremely itchy.

"Yes please, Miss Namid." He answered in the high-pitched voice his voice cracking a bit at the end. Namid smiled and poured water into the tiny teacup. He grabbed the handle with his pointer finger and thumb, barely holding on to it and started to raise it to his lips but the evil eye that he was getting from Namid made him stop in his tracks.

"Pinky out." Was all she said. He resisted the urge to sigh and flipped his pinky out and took a small sip from the cup. If his pack saw him now he wouldn't hear the end of it…

Only Sam knew of Paul's imprinting on Namid and Paul begged him not to say anything to the pack about it. He didn't want them to know about Namid or his imprinting.

It's not that he is ashamed of imprinting on Namid he just remembered the reaction of Quil and his imprint on Claire and the hell he went through from the hazing that Paul and the rest of the pack put Quill through. Now that Paul imprinted on someone not his age he felt a bit of remorse from the bullying he did.

He would hold off telling his pack about the imprinting until it was necessary. He wanted to just keep Namid, the tea parties, and the dress ups his little secret.

"Having fun?" Chayton asked peering through Namid's door smiling. Paul just grimaced back at him.

"Oh yeah!" Namid said happily. Paul's grimaced lessoned slightly.

"I don't envy you boy." Chayton called when heading down the stairs and Paul cursed him in his mind.

"Paul," Namid said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What does envy mean?" She asked and Paul's mind was working to give Namid an answer that she wouldn't be upset about.

"I have no idea Nami." Was all he could come up with.

"Okay! Would you like sugar in you tea Paulina?" Namid asked looking over to the wolf dressed up in a pink dress sitting next to Paul at the tea table.

Paul didn't know how much more he could take of this.

When he saw Quil with Claire Quil always looked over joyed when it came to play whatever game she wanted to do. Paul did enjoy playing with Namid but it just wasn't his cup of tea (No pun intended) he would rather be doing something cooler, like video games or eating. Paul has never really had spent time hanging out with a little girl before so he really didn't know how to act around her.

Paul brought himself out of his musing and looked at the clock on her nightstand next to her bed. 5:17 it said, Paul had to be home at 5:30. Stupid grounding…

"Hey Nami, I have to be heading home now." Paul said softly. Namid was finishing up pouring the water into her small teacup when she looked up to him with big brown doe-eyes.

"Really?" She said meekly. Paul heart broke a bit.

"Unfortunately, but I can come over tomorrow bright and early. We can spend the whole day together just you and me." _And Chayton spying through the window._ Paul struggled not to laugh.

"Okay!" She agreed and smiled brightly up at him. Paul smiled back and said his goodbyes to her and Chayton and headed on his way back to his own home.

A few minutes later Namid heard her name being called down to the kitchen. She set her teapot down and followed the voice to where her grandfather was sitting at the kitchen table with dinner on a plate for her.

She sat down and the both started to eat their dinner in silence. After a few minutes Chayton cleared his throat and looked up to her. She met his eyes and set her fork down.

"How do you like Paul?" He asked though already knew the answer.

"He's awesome!" She answered happily. Chayton smiled at her exuberance but the smile disappeared quickly.

"I've noticed you guys playing dress up and having tea parties every day." Chayton said. Namid nodded and took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Was it fun for you?" She nodded again.

"And for Paul too?" She didn't move.

"Does he enjoy doing that stuff?" He asked a bit more forcibly. She just shrugged.

"Have you asked?" She shook her head and swallowed her bite. "How about tomorrow you ask him what he would like to do instead. Maybe something he would enjoy too. He's been playing all of your games and now it is his turn. That's what friends do for each other."

"Okay Grandpa." She finally answered. "I promise."

-/-/-

Overprotective grandfathers… Do you guys think unconsciously ashamed of imprinting on Namid?

Sorry it took so long. A lot of things have been happening in my life I've been to Ireland (BOO), graduation, prom, and my last grandfather passing away. But I am back.

I used to know what I was doing with this story and now I have kind of forgotten, oh well. But I hope you guys aren't expecting an action-packed thriller… Just Paul trying to figure out this whole imprinting thing.

Review :)


	7. Snapped!

**My Beta is gone until Sunday so this will be my last update for this story until she gets back! :(**

School was starting in one week and Paul was not happy about that. He is going to be a high school senior and Namid was going to be a fourth grader. Talk about an age gap! When he woke up and noticed how soon it was coming up all Paul could feel is dread. Paul was so used to waking up every morning and going to see her at eight or nine, now he has to wait until three in the afternoon to see her! Not depressing at all. He quickly got dressed, got into his old rusty car and headed towards Namid's house as quickly as possible.

When he got there a few minutes later he saw her already waiting for him at the door dressed for the day. His heart swelled at the sight of her. His little Nami.

"Hey Namid! How was your night last night?" He questioned while jumping out of his car.

"Good," She replied. "I had mashed potatoes and broccoli. But I only at the potatoes." He laughed and smiled at her answer.

"Sounds delicious. Have you had breakfast yet?" She shook her head. "Hungry now?" She nodded. "What do you want?" She shrugged. "Woah, stop talking so much!" She smiled and ran up and gave him a hug.

"Oh Paul." Was all she said.

"Oh Namid." He mimicked.

"Cereal okay?" She asked, he nodded in reply.

When they were sitting at the kitchen table both eating their respective cereals, Lucky Charms for Namid and Captain Crunch for Paul, they began to talk about what they were going to do today.

"So another tea party or what?" He asked.

"No, no tea parties today." She said softly.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" He questioned.

"Do guys like to play dress up or tea party time?" Namid asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Well not really. Sometimes we do!" He said quickly, she just snorted in return. "I'm happy just being with you! No girly game could ruin that."

"But I know guys like to boy games like Cops and Robbers or other things like bugs and getting dirty." She shivered at the last part.

"Yeah a 10 year old would think that's awesome, but I am 17 I have a bit more maturity." He said confidently.

"Really," She replied. Paul got the feeling she didn't believe him.

"How about this, we can go to First Beach and hang out down there. Build sandcastles and look for rocks and shells?" He asked her, begging in his mind that she agree. He needed a break from tea parties.

"You want to do that?" She said slowly, he nodded. "Okay, but you have to ask Grandpa." Shit.

/-/

Namid was already inside Chayton's office asking while Paul was pacing outside the closed door silently giving himself a pep talk.

With the whole doors open policy, no being in the house alone with each other, and now Paul pacing behind a closed door giving himself a pep talk for having to speak to Chayton about taking Namid out this felt exactly like when Paul was dating someone his own age. Just with no romantic attraction.

This is so silly! Namid was his imprint! Chayton knew this and he also knew that Paul could never hurt her either why all the rules?

"_Chayton I am taking you granddaughter to first beach because I cannot take another tea party!" _He said in his mind, yeah that would go along so well. Paul kept on running different ways to tell Chayton but all he could see is himself turning into a large wolf because his mood was all kinds of crazy.

_Calm down, calm down!_

Namid opened the door and stood in front of Paul. He stopped pacing and looked at her. She gave him a tight smile and nodded towards the door. He sighed deeply and walked into the room.

"Paul." Chayton stated.

"Chayton." Paul echoed. Chayton raised his eyebrow almost challenging him. _Such a dumbass _Paul scolded himself. Not good.

"I hear that you want to take Namid to the beach."

"Uh, yes sir."

"I thought I told you that you were to only to hang out with Namid around the house when I was here. I didn't give permission for outside things." Chayton said.

"With all due respect. I am her imprinter, she is my imprint. I love her beyond all and I could never hurt her." Paul said slowly, willing himself to calm down. This isn't going very well.

"I have decided that Namid and you can go to the beach," Paul's insides were jumping in joy! Freedom! "But I am coming with." Hell no. Paul felt anger bubble up in his chest. His hands started to shake. _Calm down_ he screamed in his head. He put his hands behind his back to hide the fact they were shaking. Chayton couldn't see that.

"I'm sorry sir but I am going to take her out on my own. I can do this by myself I don't need a chaperone. I don't mean to be demanding but I'm not going to hurt her. She is _my _imprint. Not to mention I am a shape shifter and I can protector better than anyone else, even her old grandfather." Paul snapped. He reviewed what he just said and winched. _I am in so much trouble, stupid me and my big mouth!_

Chayton sighed. "Alright, you can go." Paul smiled. "But you aren't driving her or anything. Just walking."

"But that is three miles away!" Paul cried. That would take forever!

"Okay then, I'll drive you two." Chayton said smiling. Paul's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

"Uh, beggars can't be choosers. See ya!" Paul called and started leaving the room. He walked to the front room and saw Namid already in her coat and was putting on her shoes.

"Let's go babycakes!" Paul said and opened the door for her. Closing the door behind him they started their way to the beach.

**Within a few hours of posting my last chapter I already had multiple reviews. You guys are awesome and I thank you! For all that review, this one is for you! **

**Review! :)**


	8. Quiet Paul!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta who has returned 1h2a34! :) Whoo!**

Walking to First Beach took less time than what Paul had expected. Instead of the 30 minutes that he thought, it only took around 10 instead. It did help, however, that he put Namid on his shoulders for a ride and had a large step too.

"I see the waves Paul! Hurry please." He heard Namid call above him. She was jumping up and down as best as she could while on Paul's shoulders.

"Alright, alright! I am going as fast I can!" He called up to her. She just patted the top of his head in anticipation still jumping up and down.

While walking through the last bit of the forest Namid told him to stop quickly which he did. She pointed down to the ground where a rock was sitting. It was small, about the size of a quarter, and when Paul picked it up it was surprisingly flat. It was very smooth and felt almost polished and was a pretty grey color with white stripes on it.

"I like it!" Namid said, holding her hand out for him to place the rock in it, which he did. She examined it closely but dropped it on the ground.

"What did you do that for? You can keep it." He said. She just shrugged. He didn't understand girls. But they kept walking until they got to the beach.

When they got there Namid took off her backpack which held two shovels and a bucket.

"Should we build a sandcastle?" Paul suggested. She looked up to him and smiled. They walked closer to the where they waves were, but not too close, and sat down where wet sand was and started with the base of the castle.

They gathered seaweed, twigs, rocks, and shells to decorate with, and it was turning out to look very nice.

Paul then heard something familiar coming towards them a mile up the beach, loud annoying laughing and talking. He immediately recognized it as the pack and they were heading toward him and Namid. He still didn't want to tell them yet.

Paul knew that Sam would be with them and he wasn't in the mood to see Sam. Last night Sam spoke to Paul during their patrol and asked, no demanded, to know why Paul had yet to tell anyone about Namid. He wasn't ready to tell the pack, and Namid was his imprint. Whensomething had to do with Namid then he was responsible for it. No one, especially Sam, would pressure him to tell people.

"Hey Namid, do you remember that rock we saw up on the edge of the forest?" Paul questioned with a panicked tone on the edge of his voice.

"Yeah." She said while still filling up the sand bucket with water.

"You should go get it because it would look great on our castle." Namid looked up at him and nodded her head. She stood up and brushed her knees off from the excess sand and started walking up toward the forest. Paul wasn't very comfortable about Namid going into the forest, even the edge of it. But if something did alert him that Namid would be in danger then he wouldn't care if the pack knew, he'd save her. He was keeping an ear and eye on Namid.

The laughing and talking got louder and then someone called out Paul's name. He looked up and saw a whole group of people. It was the pack and their imprints. Just awesome.

"Hey Paul." They all greeted. Everyone was smiling at him… It was weird. Not the usual reaction he got when the pack saw him. Everyone was acting like he was their best friend.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" He greeted. They were still smiling. He needed to make this conversation as quick as possible.

"Nothing just taking a walk. What's up with you?" Jared said with his arm wrapped around Kim's neck. In a few years that would be him and Namid, and his insides fluttered a bit at that thought.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Just at the beach, alone, hanging out with myself. "

"Okay." Jared replied and gave Paul a weird look. "Emily made that big breakfast this morning remember? Everyone was supposed to come." Oh crap.

"Oh yeah, I remembered. I uh," Paul stuttered. Don't panic, don't panic. "I uh, wasn't hungry." Everyone gasped as he said that. Oh crap! Wrong thing to say. "I meant for Emily's food."

He looked over at Emily and saw her eyes were squinted and was giving him the dirtiest look ever. Time to stop talking was all he could think. He needed to get out of here. They weren't leaving anytime soon so I guess he would. He did a quick glance over at Sam and saw him giving Paul a look of disappointment. Paul really needed to leave and get out of this situation.

"Oh really?" Was all Emily said. Paul just gave her a quick smile of an apology.

"So where is Nam-" Kim stared to ask but Paul freaked out and interrupted her.

"Got to go, bye!" He said quickly and started heading toward where Namid and the rock should be. Too close! Way to close.

He caught up to her right away and picked her up and started walking back to her house.

"Wrong way Paul, the beach is the other way." Namid said, squirming around to try to get down from Paul.

"We aren't going back. Time to go home instead."

"What! No we have only been there for like 10 minutes. " She exclaimed and started wiggling around even more to get down. He just kept holding on to her tighter.

"No, more like an hour." He corrected. She stopped trying to get down and looked at him with two big eyes.

"You said we could be there all day." She said softly. Her eyes turned glassy. Uh oh.

"I know but something came up." He replied and looked away from her. He couldn't handle those eyes.

"You promised you big meanie! Put me down I want to go back and play!" She shouted and started to kick. If Paul was a bit shorter or she was a bit taller his tenders would be in so much pain. But luckily it was only hitting his abdomen instead.

"I'm sorry. We can go tomorrow." He tried to ease her a bit.

"No!" She screamed, "I don't want to go anywhere with you, mean butt!" She then crossed her arms and pouted giving him the evil eyes and then looked at the ground for the rest of the way back to the back home.

When they got to her house all he got was the front door slammed in his face.

**Uh oh! **

**New update coming soon, my awesome beta is checking it out tomorrow. It's my favorite chapter I have written :)**

**NEW POLL!**


	9. Realization

**Paul's POV! Thanks again to my beta who corrects all my mistakes (which are quite a few) 1h2a34! :)**

When I woke up the next morning I felt like complete crap. All I wanted to do was spend the day in bed eating food. My imprint hates me; she called me a meanie and a mean butt. My life is completely over. I was so stupid! Could I really not tell the pack that I imprinted on a nine year old? Was I that much of a pansy? NO! I wasn't I will make this up to her! I will not mope around and cry all the time and pull a Jacob Black. I'm Paul, not a winey little boy.

But how am I going to do this? Think, think, think.

_She pointed down to the ground where a rock was sitting. It was small, about the size of a quarter and when I picked it up it was surprisingly flat. It was very smooth and felt almost polished and a pretty __grey __color with white stripes on it. _

"_I like it!" Namid said, holding her hand out for me to place the rock in it, which I did. _

"Of course!" I said out loud to myself. The rock she liked, she never got it. I took her home before she could get it.

I got dressed and left the house in record time. I phased and ran to where we saw the rock and there it was in the exact spot she dropped it. I phased back, got dressed, and picked it up. I was mentally thinking if I should drill a tiny hole in the top part of it and make a necklace of it for her. He didn't have time to do it now but it was a really good idea.

A short while later I ran up to her front door and knocked. For the first time I hope Namid didn't answer the door and Chayton does because I don't think he would slam the door in my face, but the guy does hate me.

I heard footsteps heading towards the door; they were too heavy to be Namid's. That made me panic and sigh at the same time. The door opens and its Chayton. I expect a lecture but none comes.

"Boy," He said. "You are so in the doghouse."

"Don't I know it." I mumbled. He opens the door completely and lets me inside with not another word. I walk up straight to Namid's room and see that she is still sleeping.

Her hair was array and the blankets surrounding her were twisted around her. The next two things I noticed surprised me. First was that she was cuddling with the stuffed animal he got her, Paulina the Wolf, he was expecting her to be with no head and a knife stabbed through it. The other was thatthe picture on her nightstand was the picture of the two of them that was taken when she and I were playing princess dress up. She was Pocahontas and I was Belle (more like I should have been the Beast.) I really expected it to be torn up or burned or at least have devil horns drawn on my head but it was perfectly fine, no markings or ripping.

I placed the rock right next to the picture as an apology gift. I hope she understood it.

The calendar was hanging over her head with the days crossed out. Next week school started and the week after was her birthday. Aw crap. I didn't even want to think about what is it going to be like when she was in school without me.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at her peacefully sleeping. And when I was doing this a few things came to my mind.

Namid didn't deserve to be my little secret. She deserved to be shown off to everyone about how great she is and how lucky I am to have her as my imprint. No one would think negative things about me or my manliness because in all fairness the only reason I didn't say anything about Namid to anyone was not because I was ashamed of her but of myself. My own stupid insecurities caused me to think that if anyone knew that I imprinted on someone who is much younger than me not only would I look like less manly because my wolf couldn't find a suitable mate in someone my age but younger. That I have a smaller level of maturity that might fit with someone of her age, but after getting to know Nami I realize that she is freaking mature. But I would also look like a freak because people would get the wrong impression that Namid and I are, you know, 'together' and I look like a cradle robber but in a bad way.

I need to get past my insecurities about my imprinting and the best way to start off with that is telling my pack mates.

I kissed her forehead and headed outside into the trees I was going to do this right now! If Quil could do it, so can I! I undress and stand stark naked in the forest breathing deeply. 'I can do this' was all I could say in my brain. I repeated it over and over.

I phased and no one was there so I howled to get everyone's attention. Seconds later tiny ripples go through me, and I feel everyone starting to join in.

When I sense everyone is here I take a mental deep breath and I start.

"_Guys_." I said. "_There is something that I have been hiding from you_."

"_Oh my God_," Quil said, "_You have finally decided to tell us you are in love with Leah._"

"_Hey_!" I heard Leah snap.

"_No_." I start.

"_You've joined a circus_." Quil kept going. I am going to kill him.

"_No!" _I am beginning to rethink my telling them.

"_Quiet everyone! Let Paul speak_!" Sam growled. It became silent.

"_Guys I've imprinted_." I blurted out. Smooth Paul.

"_Dude, we already knew_." Embry said.

**Well? What did you think! I think this is my favorite chapter I have written :) **

**I am taking beta requests!**

**Review and let me know!**

**NEW POLL!**


	10. Quil

**Thanks to my beta 1h2a34 for betaing this on her BIRTHDAY WEEKEND! Omg talk about dedication!**

"_What do you mean you already knew?_" I asked them. I honestly had no idea what to think or say right now.

"_Yeah dude. No matter what you think you are pretty transparent_." Quil said.

"_Meaning_..." I said slowly. I thought I was so careful!

"_Dude, you cannot hide a secret to save your life. Especially when in your wolf form_." Jared laughed in his head.

"_All we've been hearing all week is 'OMG Namid is so awesome, she is so funny,' and 'I hope I don't have to play dress up again.' By the way, loved the dress_." I growled at Leah's comment. I could practically hear her laughing in my head. Only she would make a joke like that, no one else is that despicable.

"_Yeah, now we are in the same boat_." Quil commented, "_I'm not the only one with a single digit_ _imprint_."

"_Hey! Mines turning 10 in a few weeks_!" I defended myself. It wasn't that big, only a few years.

"_Same thing, it's still a huge difference between your ages. Like 6 years_!" Embry now pointed out.

"_Okay I get it_…" I growled. No need to rub it in my face.

There was a period of silence from talking, I could hear everyone and what they were thinking about, thanks to my wolf abilities, and strangely enough they were not about Namid and me.

"_Well not everything is about you, you know_." Leah just had to pipe in and ruin the silence.

"_Leah_!" The alpha commanded. Finally Sam decided to butt in. Just what I needed, a Leah vs. Sam showdown.

"_Oh, sorry_." Leah said sarcastically before muttering a few choice words. I should have done this in human form.

"_So why didn't you guys say anything_?" I questioned them. They had held it in for almost two weeks. If it had been me I would of blabbed the second I found out.

"_We knew you were self-conscious about her. So we didn't pick on you_." Quil answered me.

"_Why_?"

"_Because that's what friends do_." Quil answered me again.

When he answered me I couldn't help but feel like total crap. It was no secret that when Quil told us about imprinting on Claire I was the first to pick at it and call him some distasteful and crude names in sick humor. I guess this was my karma or payback or whatever you call it.

Quil and I have never really had the best of relationships. We were cool and all but it was nothing like his relationship with Jake and Embry or my relationship with Jared and Sam. Even though we were one pack we still had cliques between us that separated us. And not to mention really nothing in common besides a furry problem.

But now we had something , something that was the most important thing in our lives, something that neither of us could or would live without. Our imprints. That is what connected us now. Our imprints made us brothers. They made us have something in common with each other, no longer are we in this alone.

=/=

A few hours later I was back at home watching the television when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up from the couch and happily turned off the stupid rerun of Home Improvement. Phasing back from telling the news I returned home and instead of going over to Namid's house like I usually do, I had to find something to do at my house. I had a messy bedroom that I could clean, or I could watch stupid sitcoms on the television and numb my mind. I obviously chose the latter.

Back to the knocking, when I got to my front door yelling up to my father that I got it, I opened it to find Quil at my front porch.

Normally I would have said something sarcastic about why he was here, but now I don't mind. Now we were brothers.

"Sup bro?" I said nodding to him. I opened the door all the way and let him inside. With just my dad and me we kept the front entrance of the house clean. No comment on the rest though.

"Nothing much just wanted to come over and talk for a second about what you were thinking about earlier." He said while walking into my house.

"Oh, okay." I replied. My defense walls started to build up and my face became unemotional just a bit. I made sure it looked very stoic just in case he came over to rub in my face about my girly emotion breakthrough I had. Though I would be hurt if he did, I wouldn't have anger towards him since I, unfortunately, would have done the same thing if not for something to change my outlook on life a few weeks ago.

"I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same way. I always thought I was a freak and alone because of Claire. It also didn't help all the fazing I got from you." He said. Guilt rose up in me.

"Yeah about that I just want to say how sorry I am for all I put you through. I cannot believe what I said back then." I started. I almost wanted to start crying. Man hanging out with Namid really made me start to turn into a girl.

"Water under the bridge bro." Quil waved it off, but I wouldn't have any of that.

"No really, I don't apologize for much even though I should so hear me out." I said. "I should have never said any of the things I said because we are a pack and brothers. Brothers would have never done that to each other. Being with Namid is helping me really focus on myself and my insecurities, and how I lash out on people because I am too freaking scared to do anything about it."

Quil looked at me with wondrous eyes. I was really emotional right then and if Quil really wanted it I would have even given him a hug. I really need to man up.

"Um well, thanks man I should probably get going." Quil said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I shook my head to clear my own thoughts.

"Uh yeah, that'd be good. So I'll see you later then?" I said strangely. He needs to leave now before I grow fairy wings and start singing sing-a-longs, like Mr. Rodgers or something.

"Yeah." He answered as he opened my door and started walking out.

He finished walking down the stair of my house's front porch when he turned around and smirked at me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Emily is making dinner on Saturday and wants you to come… With Namid."

**Posted my Jacob/OC young imprinting called Puppy Love!**

**Review! :)**


	11. Revenge is Sweeter!

**3****rd**** Person POV again!**

**Thanks to my beta 1h2a34 :)**

Minutes after Quil had left his house Paul didn't know what to think. In the last few weeks Paul's life had changed so dramatically, and he was never one to welcome change with open arms. But when thinking back to all that has happened Paul couldn't find one negative thing about it. Every change in his life has been for the best. Paul was changing for the best. It still confounded him that all the great changes that were happening in his life were because of a nine year old girl.

Though at the moment that nine year old girl was upset with him.

Usually when it came to a quarrel with someone else Paul would wait for the other person to apologize first before he did, so he wouldn't look weak. But that really didn't work with the situation now since Namid had no reason to apologize.

Realizing that he was the one who has to apologize, Paul faced a dilemma. To call Namid or to go over to her house.

With calling he could easily jot down his apology and then recite it to her,but calling is a bit impersonal and he could get hung up on.

With going over to her house he could easily charm her with a smile and puppy eyes,but she could slam the door in his face or even worse, make him play dress-up again as revenge.

Impersonal or dress-up? What to do, what to do…

Paul sighed. He knew what to do. He looked over to the clock hanging next to the door and noticed it was half past ten. Namid would be awake and not very cranky at the moment but also still a bit sleepy so a bit more soft and calm. He walked out his front door and started heading towards Namid's house. The whole time he was jogging there he couldn't help but to go over and over what he was going to say to her. Simple and sweet.

When Paul arrived at Namid's house he was very tempted to just climb up to her bedroom window and apologize then. He was still trying to avoid Chayton and even though Chayton was cool earlier Paul didn't want to push it. Though jumping into her window will not only raise questions with her but possible freak her out. He was already too deep in the doghouse to risk it.

Walking up to her doorstep he knocked three times and not a few seconds later did he hear footsteps heading towards the door. They weren't heavy and loud but soft and flurried. He sighed in both relief and fear. It was Namid.

When he heard the front door start unlocking a voice accompanied it and Paul recognized it as Chayton's.

"Did you ask who it was Namid?" Paul heard through the door. His heightened senses helped him hear the conversation like it was happening right next to him.

"No but I know who it is already." She replied. Paul almost started tearing up at the sound of his little seraph's voice.

"Even so Namid, you should still ask. You could always be wrong." Chayton said. Paul could practically visualize her eyes rolling.

"Fat chance," she mumbled but in a louder voice called, "Who is it?"

"Paul." Paul loudly said.

"See? Told you so." Namid muttered to her grandfather. The door opened and Paul was graced with seeing Namid. Surprisingly enough to Paul with no inkling on her face of hatred toward him. There was a smile instead.

"Hey Nam-." But before he could finish his greeting he was interrupted by his imprint.

"Paul you will never guess what happened on Scooby Doo today." She greeted. Namid grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and started pulling him upstairs to her room like she normally did.

Namid practically threw Paul onto her bed while she walked around her room doing all sorts on nonsense things and acted like nothing happened, like she was totally wasn't mad at him hours earlier.

Was this some kind of ruse to catch him off guard and then act her revenge? Or did she really forget about it and not really care anymore?

"Namid," he started. She halted with her movements. "I wanted to say how sorry I was about yesterday."

"Paul that was so like 5 years ago." She said with a smile. "Totally forgotten."

"Actually it was more like 18 hours ago." He couldn't help but mumble to himself.

She just giggled and smiled.

"I don't really care about it anymore. Not since I saw my gift." She said dreamily. Namid walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out the stone Paul brought over earlier this morning.

Well, it must have done its job then.

Since it was obvious that Namid forgave him he really didn't want to go into detail with why he acted the way he did. There was no need to because she really wouldn't understand why he did. Even he didn't know why!

A few moment of comfortable silence brought something to Paul's attention.

"Nami?" She looked at him. "Saturday my friends are making a dinner and they want you to come over with me." She started to look a bit skeptical.

"I don't know." She replied slowly.

"Aww, come on. You'll like it." He said trying to coax her into agreeing.

"Are they all old like you?" She asked.

"Hey! I'm not old! I am seventeen! That's young. I'm still a minor!" He defended. He wasn't old.

"What's a minor?" She asked him.

"When you aren't over eighteen." Paul answered her.

"Oh." Was all she said. It became quiet again. Hey wait! Paul realized what that sneaky girl was doing. Avoiding the answer.

"So? Are you coming or not?" Paul questioned her. She just shrugged. Aw, no more shrugging for answers!

"Kim will be there…" He bribed but she didn't fall for it.

"I'll be there…" He tried but no success.

"Aw Namid I'll do anything! Please!" He had fallen low. He had to start begging her.

"Anything?..." She asked. A small smile playing at her lips.

"Yes." Paul quickly answered.

"Even play dress-up with no complaints?" She asked. Oh that she-devil! That manipulator! He fell right into her trap!

He sighed, he had to give in. The things he did for his pack.

"Yes Namid, we can play dress-up." He practically gagged at the words. She shrieked at his answer and smiled and started jumping up and down in excitement.

Paul wished he could take back his answer. He'd rather deal with Emily's wrath then dress-up. Anything but dress up!

**Sorry for the delay I was having some medical problems but all is good!**

**Special thanks to my awesome beta that makes this actually readable! You are awesome!**

**Go check out my new young imprinting with Jacob Black called Puppy Love! I love to write it. Chapter 2 should be coming out in the next few days. I will also be gone August 21-26 on vacation too!**

**Almost to 100 reviews you guys are great!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Liar Liar

**Special thanks to 1h2a34 for betaing this after my long absences!:)**

**The Sunday before school starts.**

Picking Namid up in the old pickup his father let him have, Paul and Namid were on their way to Sam and Emily's for the last dinner of the summer. Tomorrow school was starting again. Paul would be going into his senior year and Namid into 5th grade. Talk about a big age difference…

Paul had a lot of stress running through him which was causing him to be a bit jumpier than usually. If he saw himself at the moment he would look like a paranoid fool. Not only was he worried about this dinner but also school. This was his last year, and Namid was only halfway through it. What would the next few years of her still in school and him out of it be like?

8 AM through 3 PM Namid would be in school and away from him and not to mention she'd have homework! Paul shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his head. The last thing he needed at the moment was more stress!

Taking a left turn and driving on the street for a few seconds Paul pulled up to Sam and Emily's house. That was probably the shortest drive in the history of nerve-wrecking and anxiety filled drives ever! Maybe he should turn around detour to Oregon or something..

"Are we here now Paul?" Namid asked while unbuckling her seat belt. He opened his mouth to lie but heard a voice from inside the house blab to everyone that they arrived.

Paul sighed. "Yes Namid we are." He hopped out of the driver's seat and walked over to the passenger's side to open the door for her. Yeah chivalry isn't dead… yet.

Namid grabbed his hand, and they started walking towards the front door. With each step the outgoing and spunky girl he imprinted on disappeared and a shy, timid one replaced her. With each step the caring, loving, and doting man Paul was around her disappeared and a hot-headed, protective, werewolf replaced him.

No one better get on his nerves today or this will get hairy, literally!

/

Namid sat on the couch in the living room with her mouth slightly agape and wide eyes.

These. People. Were. Nuts.

The night on the beach weeks ago didn't seem like it was this crazy. When Paul and her first entered she swore there were 500 tan muscular men in La Push, and they were all in Ms. Emily's living room. Thousands of hands patted her back and ruffled up her hair for thirty minutes.

All Namid could remember of those long minutes is a blur of tan bodies, black hair, and sun worthy heat.

The space next to her is soon taken up by the big girl with the short hair and permanent scowl. Namid timidly followed the frame of her muscular frame all the way up to the woman's face with a scowl on it.

"So you are Namid." The woman said leering down at her with a hard stare. Namid visibly gulped.

"Ye-yes." Namid stuttered. The woman blew air out of her nose slowly, scowl still present. Namid shifted uncomfortably under the woman's hard gaze. This woman was extremely intimating.

"Hmm." Was all the woman said, and Namid started sweating. She started twitting her fingers on her lap deciding if she should try the cuteness face on the woman in hopes to break her.

Namid took a deep breath and looked up at the woman though her lashes and twisted the corner of her lips up into a small smile. "What's your name?"

The woman just arched an eyebrow and gave Namid a look like 'you honestly think that works on me?' Well, it was worth a shot.

"Leah." Both Namid and the woman, who was now Leah, turned to face the man who had his arm wrapped around the scarred woman, Emily.

"What Sam?" Leah snarled giving the man an eviler look than she had sent Namid seconds ago.

"Be nice to Namid." Sam said sternly giving Leah the evil eye back to her.

Leah turned and faced Namid again and gave the girl a condescending smirk. Looking directly at Namid she said, "What, am I 10 years old? I don't need someone to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm not a baby."

Okay so it wasn't that bad, but it still hurt. Namid turned her eyes to the floor, and her eyes began to water. No one had ever been so mean to her before.

"Leah!" A voice snarled, but this time is wasn't Sam but Paul. Namid looked up to see a shaking Paul who was giving Leah the nastiest glare ever. And she thought Leah and Sam's were bad… Namid would hate to be on the receiving end of Paul's.

"Oh shut up Paul." Leah growled back and returned the glare. Leah stood up from her sitting position on the couch and started shaking also.

"Move away from Namid now." Paul demanded and flexed his muscles subconsciously. Leah smirked.

"Nah, I was just getting to know Namid though. Shouldn't she know about the furry problem?" Leah turned to face me and gave me a fake smile. "Sweetie, Paul's been lying to you we are all wolv-." She was cut off from Paul launching himself at her and her bracing herself for the impact. Before Namid could blink both Paul and Leah disappeared outside.

Her brain was still trying to process what had just happened in the last 5 minutes when Kim and Emily came rushing to her with concern on their faces.

Namid heard them talking to her yet she couldn't compute what they were saying to her since her brain was still catching up on everything. So she just sat there mouth wide open and a black stare on her face. This is an extremely strange dinner. What did Leah mean? What is Paul lying about?

**OMG!**

**Teased you! She's not going to know about his furry secret yet! But she will know… obviously. **

**7 more chapters left not including this one. I have them mapped out. Then on to the sequel and some romance! But what's this? A chapter already written of a semi-sequel to accompany this?! Hmm… **

**REVIEW and a new poll!:)**

**Never realized how short it was! I shall make the next one a big one!:)**


	13. Curious Child

**Paul's POV**

I couldn't take this anger inside of me anymore. It's just all pent up inside of me waiting to burst out of my skin.

Being with Namid I could forget about all the anger and sadness that I feel. She was like an escape for me that I enjoy very much. She makes me forget about the pain I feel towards my mother leaving my father and I as well as the bullying I had to go through all of school until I phased for the first time and people realized I wouldn't take it any longer and that I can defend myself. Well not like Sam would let me beat up all my old bullies…

Seeing Leah leering down at Namid, my imprint and escape, it brought back all that anger back. I know she wouldn't have hurt her but I just couldn't fathom anything else.

"Leah, Paul outside NOW!" Sam commanded. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled at my alphas command.

I mindlessly walked outside with Leah following me as my body never stops shaking.

"Leah, what the hell?" I seethe. "You have no right doing that."

"Whatever Paul." She responds rolling her eyes and looking down at the ground in disgust.

"No," I started, "You know that it is one of the high-ranking rules that no one tells the secret to another imprint without the imprinters permission."

"Paul's right Leah. What were you thinking?" Sam said. His eyebrows were pushed together in the center of his forehead. He was just as confused as I was. Leah was bitter about imprinting, which was understandable, though I would never have to feel what she is. I had to admit I gave myself a high-five in my mind that my love life was set in stone. I shake my head to refocus myself.

"You know nothing." She says before turning and running into the woods where I would bet she phased. Girl had no control…

Sam and I share a look of anger and confusion. I start to head back inside but a hand, Sam's, grabs by arm to stop me. I turn around to face him.

"Do you have a plan about Namid and the secret?" He asked.

Giving a large sigh I responded, "I don't know. I haven't thought much about this. Namid isn't even 10 yet and I am not entirely sure she would fully understand this. I have plenty of time to figure this out before it becomes a problem."

"Hmm I guess that makes sense." Sam agrees. I give him a tight smile. "I apologize if it seems like I am prying but this the first time that a young imprinting has happened and the elders and I are trying to figure this out delicately."

"I get this is a new thing but this isn't a science experiment, there isn't anything to 'figure out'." I replied back. This whole thing is testing my control and patience.

"Paul I get that but this is a difficult…" Sam starts but trails off. We both hear the front door opening.

"Okay Namid we are going outside. Where Paul and Sam are talking about stuff and when the door opens we will probably hear what Sam and Paul are talking about." Seth says loudly, extremely loudly.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I hear Namid's voice say. I look over to Sam and roll my eyes.

"We will finish this later." Sam says before passing Namid and Seth and heading inside.

I see Namid and Seth start heading over to me. When they reach me I thank Seth for bringing Namid to me.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Namid asked as we walked towards the truck. I look down at her and smile.

"Well, I just am tired of that and ready to go home. Maybe go and watch a cartoon or something?" I ask trying to distract her from asking too many questions.

"Hmm. What was Leah talking about that? What was the thing you are supposed to tell me?" She asks, practically ignoring the cartoon question. We reach the car and I open the passenger side to help her in. After I close it I get inside and turn the car on.

"Leah was just being weird; you know girls are just like that sometimes." I joked back. I pull out of the driveway and start driving to Namid's.

"Hey!" Namid said and I laughed at her reaction.

"I'm just kidding kiddo." I smiled and reach over to ruffle her hair a bit. She pushes my hand away and tries to fix her hair.

"I'm not a kid Paul." She says, "I'm double digits now. 

"_Almost _ double digits." I corrected.

"Well I am probably only going to be double digits before I die." She says, I turn my head over to look at her with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

"What did you just say." I sputter out.

"Well I doubt that I will live until I have three numbers with my age." Namid lightly says.

"You are going to live a very long and happy life Namid." I said. "Anyways, what are you wanting to do for your birthday?" I look over and see her smile.

"Oh I have a few ideas." She says with a large smile.

~/~

**Hey guys I know it's been forever and a day and I am really sorry about that. As my first year in college I was a bit of a study nerd and I wasn't going to let this get in the way of my classes. Even though I haven't been uploading doesn't mean that I haven't been thinking or planning with my stories. But now that I am finished with my first year expect uploads and I am so excited for this :D**


	14. I am sorrry

**Ummm… I could give you a million and one excuses on why I haven't updated in forever but just know that I am sincerely apologizing. Just know that I will go through all of my stories and edit them… I've seen some mistakes that I missed. All I will be doing is just editing and probably will not add anything. If I do I will make sure to make a comment on the top of the chapter. **

**I'm sorry,**

**Leah**


End file.
